


Love Bites

by EgyptianDreamer



Category: Zootopia, wildehopps - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Zootooia, rating for light lemony goodness, wildehopps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 17:03:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8169325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EgyptianDreamer/pseuds/EgyptianDreamer
Summary: Its been a few months since that rainy day that brought them together. Now in a happy relationship supported by the enthusiastic Benjamin Clawhauser and filled with warmth and support, Nick and Judy enjoy a simple night in.Simple that is until a certain fox can't keep his teeth to himself.WildeHopps AUSet after A Rainy Day





	

"Yes, Ben as always I promise I'll give you all the details," Judy said patiently.

A broad smile had her lips upturned all day and an extra sparkle had been in her eyes. But she had gotten used to seeing both on her features now when it came to, Nick. This fact hadn't gone unnoticed by her best friend either, Ben was positively beaming every time she saw him. More so than usual that is. Every since she told him about her and Nick on that fateful day he had been beside himself with joy for the both of them. She had often joked to her fox boyfriend that she thought they may have a one mammal fan club, something he agreed to after meeting the excitable cheetah himself. Ben hadn't been able to keep from leaping over the desk-a feat that had surprised both her and Nick-and sweeping the poor fox up into a tight hug that made it difficult to breathe. It was only after Judy's gentle coaxing that he had released him with an apology that didn't really seem all that apologetic as right after he was squealing again.

For all of his hyperactivity though, Ben had been a constant support to the both of them. Even when Judy finally steeled her nerves and told her parents about her relationship with Nick. It hadn't been easy, remembering how distrusting they were about predators in general, but especially foxes. And she didn't want her sweet fox to be hurt by their reaction so even when he offered to be with her when she told them, she told him she would be okay and he should go on to work. But to her great surprise, while they had been surprised at the news, they accepted it quickly and demanded they both come for a visit soon which they were scheduled to do in another week.

She had been understandably thrilled when she told him and would always remember the warmth and relief that she'd clearly seen on his features. Of course, Ben being Ben had let out a happy squeal when she'd told him that made other officers look their way as she stood in front of the desk. A quick roll of their eyes had followed as most if not all of the ZPD knew of her relationship now and just how enthusiastically Clawhauser approved.

She couldn't deny she loved her cheetah friend even if she wanted to even though she had to hide that she had a headache thanks to that squealing. She and Nick had been getting a lot of sour looks from the general public and the media was eating it up especially after the Nighthowler case a month before and Nick's help in solving it. But Ben had been a constant supporter and encouraged them. He listened and then offered advice or a shoulder to lean on, it was nice to know that at least one mammal besides her and Nick weren't against them in the whole of Zootopia.

"You better missy or we'll have words," Ben teased from the other side of the phone.

His response pulled her from her musings and had a soft laugh bubbling from her throat as she stuck the salmon she'd prepared into the oven and closed the door then set the oven timer. Nick had no idea that she was cooking for him, a fact she'd kept secret to surprise him and something she'd shared with Ben. And well, did she really need to say what his response had been even to herself?

"On your badge? Well now I know you'll keep your promise. And don't skip the details."

"I'll give you all the details," she promised with another soft laugh. "But hey I'm going to let you go. I still have to clean up a little before he gets here."

"Okay, see you Monday~"

"See you, Monday."

With that she hung up the phone, but allowed herself to look at the wallpaper before she slid it into her pocket. It was a picture of her and Nick on their second date. It hadn't been a fancy restaurant that time, but had still been as memorable as their first date. It had been a little eatery in the Rainforest District that he knew about and the food had been outstanding. The conversation even more so.

He had told her about what had made his dreams of being a Junior Ranger Scout come crashing down around him and her heart had hurt for him. She could see that even then over twenty years later it bothered him and that was the reason that she'd told her parents about them alone. If they had reacted badly, she didn't want him to hear it firstpaw, if she'd told him later herself the blow would have been bad enough. But thankfully they had responded with love and support and she told him good news.

That relief she'd seen when she told him of their acceptance both warmed and broke her heart. Who knew how long he had been worried over what she would tell him? Possibly as soon as she told him she would talk to them alone. Looking back on it now, she remembered seeing anxiety flicker across his face when she told him she'd be doing it alone before a casual smile had replaced it. A smile that hadn't quite reached his eyes, she now knew that, that had been a mask to hide what he was really feeling.

What kind of thoughts had he been having before she told him the good news? Was he worried it would create a rift between her and her family? Or worse, that it would make her reconsider their relationship and have her leaving him? She knew if it were the other way around that she would have that fear. It was only natural after all.

"But it didn't happen that way," she reminded herself.

She breathed in deeply, eyes closed to calm her racing heart and let it out slowly, repeating this a few times until her tense form relaxed. Then her eyes opened and she looked around her apartment. An upgrade from the little closet she'd been living in when she and Nick first met, bigger, more roomy, and closer to the ZPD. He had been the one to suggest it after he spent the night with her a few times and they couldn't keep from bumping into each other in the small space.

So after her one year lease agreement was up she moved to where she was now. A ground floor, one bedroom apartment with a kitchen, bathroom, small dining area and living room. She'd had some savings from her payroll that had made getting furniture possible and with Nick's help had furnished the place.

A nice, black, faux leather couch with a matching love seat was in the living room, the couch facing the entertainment center and television as well as the dark oak coffee table. The love seat was angled, but still gave the perfect view of the TV. Heavy, deep purple, drapes along with satin white blinds covered the windows to keep out streetlights or prying eyes and against the wall just outside her bedroom stood a dark oak bookshelf.

In the bathroom was blue and black decorative towels hung on the towel rack, a black and blue shower curtain with flower designs in white and off white rugs with a matching toilet lid cover. The toothbrush holder, soap dish, and soap pump were all black with more flower designs in white on them.

In the bedroom was a full sized bed, the frame made of dark oak wood and the mattress topped with memory foam making it highly soft and comfortable. Two matching dressers and nightstands completed the suite. The silky, deep red sheets and comforter-which may have been because of Nick's fur color-gave the set, color and the room a more comfortable feel. The pillows were soft draped with beige casings and a thirty-two inch flat screen sat atop the biggest dresser which faced the bed for the best view.

As for her stuffed plushies, they all had a spot at the foot of the bed, all except one. Her little fox plush still kept his place of honor at the head of the bed, propped against the pillows. That little plush had earned the name, Nick due to the sentiment that was expressed when it was given to her. True to what Nick expressed that evening, Judy did indeed cuddle with that fox plush when she slept and her boyfriend wasn't around.

The memory of that evening swept over her again even as she walked through her apartment, tidying up place. It had been a wonderful evening as had every night since. He had completely blown her way with the restaurant he chose, how intently he listened to her talk about her family and his charming and sweet manner when he was flirting with her. Talking to him had been so effortless and he had been so handsome that night that even now months later she felt her ears and cheeks heating with a blush. And to top it all off, to make a perfect night even more perfect he had given her the little fox plush and they'd shared a mind blowing kiss.

"Mm~" she hummed softly, her eyes fluttering closed.

She could almost taste his lips again. Feel the warmth and strength of his fur and his body as they pressed close and her arms wound around him. She could almost smell his foxy musk again and the scent that was genuinely his own.

She jerked and gasped when she suddenly felt warm paws on her shoulders. That was all she allowed her body to register before her head tilted back and she found herself staring again into warm emerald colored irises. A soft smile was adorning his muzzle as he gazed down at her, his paws beginning to rub against her shoulders and arms gently.

"Thinking about anyone I know?" he asked. His voice was just as warm as his eyes were though his tone was playful and she felt her mouth close just so her own lips could form a smile.

"Maybe," she answered and turned in his gentle hold. Her smile grew when he refused to take his paws away completely and instead his arms wrapped fully around her waist. "He's really sweet and charming. Not to mention devilishly handsome."

"Sounds like I have some competition."

The bunny let a soft giggle escape at that, but allowed it to cut off as he leaned down. She rose up to meet him, her eyes closing just as their lips met. Her breath was stolen away once again as her arms lifted and locked behind his neck. The kiss was chaste and was held for only moments, but to her it was perfect and she wasn't left wanting when they broke it and she opened her eyes.

"Oh, look here he is now," she said softly. She brought one paw down from his neck and stroked her fingers through the fur of his cheek just as his eyes opened again. Gods she could get lost in that gaze of his. But today, she had things she had to remember, like the cooking salmon for example. "You're early," she observed.

"I got done at work early and couldn't wait," he explained.

The moment was broken when he lifted his head and sniffed the air and she knew he could smell the salmon. So much for a surprise, there was no way to get past his sense of smell.

*********************************

"Gods, she's beautiful, she's funny, smart, she cleans and she cooks? Forget waiting, marry me!"

Judy snickered as he waggled his eyebrows at her, knowing he was only kidding. She gathered their now empty plates and deposited them into the sink, but before she could starting washing he was behind her with his arms around her front.

"Okay, but you're the one that has to explain to our parents why they weren't invited."

"Oh, and she's cruel."

She laughed again when he kissed her cheek and stepped beside her, ready to dry and put away the dishes as they were cleaned. This wasn't new, she would always wash the dishes and he'd dry them and put them away. The only difference between that night and all the others was that she had cooked the food instead of them ordering out and putting the food on the dishes. This was always the way they did things simply because he could reach the higher shelves of the cabinets without straining or the help of a stool. And she'd learned months ago that he could be just as stubborn as she was when she told him he didn't have to help, but he insisted.

"Have you talked to, Ben today?"

She smiled as she rinsed the plate in her paws and handed it to him.

"Yeah, predictably he was excited."

"I think you may be right about the fan club thing."

They shared a laugh at that as she handed another plate to him she'd just gotten done washing. He took it from her and carefully dried it after putting the other one away. But she paused as she was cleaning a pan, looking over at him quietly. She hadn't heard yet if he had the next day off work, but she really hoped he did. Judy had come to find that it was harder to sleep without him with her. During the times Nick was able to stay over she'd found that she slept more deeply and restfully than without him.

Nick turned toward her once the plate he'd been drying was put away and was surprised when another dish wasn't waiting for him. But once their eyes met he knew the reason. She always got that same look on her face when she wanted him to stay over. Every since that first time she always gave him this hopeful, lonely look that never failed to warm him. Now was no different.

There was no need for words between the two of them, they could communicate simply with expressions and gestures. All it took was a smile and she was beaming at him again, momentarily forgetting the pan to hug him. He didn't even mind that she got watery, soapy water on his clothes as she squeezed him and he ran a paw down her ears affectionately. If he could please her just by being here, why wouldn't he? He'd just have to leave a little earlier to make it to work tomorrow.

*********************************

A few hours later with stomachs full and the dishes washed and put away, the two of them were in her bedroom watching a movie. A bad movie filled with old green screen CGI and costumes. They did this often just for a good laugh, pointing out errors that didn't get edited out and overacting. These were easily some of the most treasured moments for the two of them. Both of them dressed down for bed, watching a bad movie and cuddled up to one another.

Tonight she leaned against his chest while they sat at the foot of the bed, his arms wrapped around her front. But his eyes were more focused on her than on the television screen. He dreaded when the sun would come up and he'd have to leave her again, but he like every mammal had a living to earn. Even if it was just a job in retail, he had to do it and even more so now with a promising looking future ahead. He would do anything for this bunny, deal with the most rude customers and mouthy management he had to, to secure enough to ensure a good life together. She may not know it especially after his teasing remark earlier, but he really did plan to marry her.

"Bet, I can predict what happens next," she sing-songed and he chuckled. He pretended to have been watching the movie all along and slid his gaze toward the screen.

"Let's hear it."

"The murderer is going to pop out in three...two.."

On cue the bayonet wielding psychopath jumped in front of the victim who let out a shriek of fear, narrowly avoiding a swing of the blade.

"Nailed it~"

He simply hummed in response, his eyes back on her. Her bright smile was so beautiful and infectious, never failing to light up her eyes and make them seem to sparkle. That very smile was on her muzzle now, eyes sparkling as she laughed in amusement at the overly dramatic way the actress "tripped". This amazing bunny was everything that a male like himself could wish for in a mate. She was strong, but had a gentle heart and an easily forgiving nature. She knew her limits, but didn't let them slow her determination in anything she did. She didn't let anyone profile her for her species instead of what she was capable of nor did she profile others. Not since- He pushed that thought away, it may as well be ancient history now.

But even so, the two of them had come out of that ordeal all the stronger both in character and in their relationship. He was the first one she sought after coming back to Zootopia, she apologized but didn't ask for his forgiveness even though it agonized her to think of him possibly hating her. Hate her.. Hah! How could he ever hate her? He wouldn't deny that she'd hurt him and badly back then. But her coming back, finding him, seeing the wrong she did and apologizing, begging him to help. He had fallen hard. Hopelessly in love with this bunny cop and he knew she felt the same.

He was barely aware of his tail thumping softly against the mattress as his hold tightened ever so slightly. He didn't even realize what he was doing when his head dipped and kissed her shoulder then opened his muzzle to gently press his fangs and teeth into past her fur and against her skin. He didn't break the skin, but she reacted all the same and not in the way one would think a bunny would react to a fox.

A soft sigh and what could have been a moan broke free of her now parted lips as her head fell back against him and her eyes fluttered shut. His response was completely instinctual, a soft growl of possessiveness releasing as he repeated the gesture. Again she gave out that soft sound and this time something that smelled sweet tickled his nose. Her thighs clenching together made it clear just what that scent had been even if he hadn't already known.

There was no hesitation as he lifted his mouth from her shoulder and moved a paw to her face. He turned her head towards his and with a whisper of her name he sealed her lips together. Unlike the others, this kiss carried heat and desire that neither tried to tamp down.

The movie went forgotten as clothes were removed, paws roamed and explored, and two bodies became one. They joined together again and again even long after the movie had ended and the only sounds in the apartment were gasps and moans with occasional growls until both were sated and the sounds turned into heavy breathing.

The following morning, Nick woke up to his phone alarm and squinted sleepy eyes at the bright device. Judy lay against his chest, sleeping peacefully and warmly with a contented smile, one arm around him and her ear pressed over his heartbeat. He dismissed the alarm and scrolled through his contacts until he found the one he was looking for then pressed the phone to his ear, waiting until someone picked up on the other end.

"Hey boss its, Nick. I can't come in today, personal reasons. ...Yes overtime during the week next week is fine. Bye."

He hung up and with the call ended, settled back down, eyes closing and was soon asleep again with his arms lovingly around his mate.

~FIN~

***************************

Dreamer: Yeah I know I said A Rainy Day was the end. But some people had good questions I couldn't ignore on fanfiction.net. Like if the Nighthowler incident ever happened to name one. I hope this one-shot wraps up everything nicely and to those of you wondering, yes Nick will eventually be a cop in this universe. I didn't mention it here, but he's already completed the form for the Academy, they're just waiting to hear if he's accepted. That may just show up in a future one shot~ ;)

Disclaimer: I don't own Zootopia, Nick, Judy, Clawhauser, or any characters associated with the film. If I owned them, there would be no doubt that WildeHopps is canon~ ;) I make no profit from this work, its simply a work of fan fiction for me and other fans to enjoy~


End file.
